


It's All In The Planning

by avalotsnow



Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Northuldran Proposal, is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalotsnow/pseuds/avalotsnow
Summary: Honeymaren is sure: she wants to marry Elsa, but as she starts planning the proposal she starts to wonder if this is what Elsa wants as well.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	It's All In The Planning

The first clue that this might not be the best idea had actually been dropped a few months before Honeymaren had even started planning the proposal. She had been visiting Anna with Elsa when she overheard Gerda and Olina talking in the kitchen when she was trying to sneak in and nick some chocolate for Elsa.

‘It is such a shame though,’ Gerda said, ‘that we will never get to see Elsa in a wedding dress.’

‘I know,’ Olina replied. ‘With her hair and a long white gown; she would make the most beautiful bride.’

‘But Elsa has always been clear; she will never marry.’

Honeymaren slunk away but dismissed the words she had overheard almost instantly. That was the old Elsa who had been queen and didn’t want to marry some random prince and not the new Elsa who loved her and kissed her with the heat of a thousand suns. 

~*~*~

‘Ry,’ Honeymaren said. ‘Are you sure you’re up for the task?’

‘What?’ Ryder sounded deeply insulted. ‘I am perfect for this task: it’s a task involving reindeer. Reindeer are my life!’

‘Okay,’ Honeymaren said, ‘but this isn’t some random event. This is me, your beloved sister, asking Elsa, the greatest woman to have ever lived, to marry her. Nothing will ever be more important than this!’

Ryder’s insistence that his own proposal might also be important some day fell onto deaf ears and Honeymaren went over the plan again. Next month, on the anniversary of the day Elsa first appeared in the forest, Honeymaren would climb on the rock, release the flowers and propose to the love of her life.

~*~*~

‘You know, I really am sorry,’ Anna said.

‘You don’t have to keep saying that. I know you did what you could,’ Elsa answered.

Honeymaren was lying on the floor in the corner of the library, hidden from view by the chess table, when Anna and Elsa came in. Honeymaren didn’t want to reveal herself since she didn’t want Elsa asking any questions about the poetry books she had been reading to find inspiration for her proposal speech.

‘To be honest, marriage doesn’t mean that much to me,’ Elsa said. ‘I know it makes you and Kristoff happy, but I’ve never felt it was something that I wanted.’

‘I know, but still, it’s the principle too.’

‘There it is,’ Elsa said, probably pointing at something they had come into the library to find and exiting again, leaving Honeymaren confused and devastated by what she had heard.

~*~*~

‘Just tell me the truth, Ryder,’ Honeymaren said.

After overhearing only a snippet of conversation, Honeymaren had enlisted Ryder’s help to find out more about Elsa’s views on marriage from Kristoff. She was slightly worried he wouldn’t be able to find anything out without giving away why he wanted to know, after all Ryder was about as subtle as a brick to the face, but she didn’t really have any other options.

‘Right, well, okay,’ Ryder started, ‘apparently, Kristoff used to be in charge of chasing away any suitors that came sniffing around. And Elsa would say things like that her hands weren’t suited for marriage.’

‘That’s it?’

In all honesty, that didn’t sound so bad. For one, Kristoff had done nothing to chase Honeymaren away from Elsa, and more importantly, neither had Elsa.

‘He said a few more things about Elsa being a loner and not really interested in love. I didn’t want to push too hard, Mare. It’s not like it’s normal for me to just bring up Elsa all the time.’

‘Yeah, you’re right,’ Honeymaren said. ‘Thanks for trying anyway.’

~*~*~

Over the next few weeks, Honeymaren tried to bring up the topic casually whenever she was around Elsa, without actually bringing it up with Elsa to see how she would respond. 

Initially Honeymaren thought it was a coincidence that Elsa never engaged with the topic, but as the days went on it was clear Elsa very purposefully avoided the topic of marriage and in a few instances actually got up and left when it was brought up.

As the anniversary date came and went, Honeymaren had started to feel pretty low. Whether she liked to admit it or not, committing to Elsa through marriage was very important to her. Elsa was such a free spirit, something Honeymaren loved about her, but this worried Honeymaren too. Would she one day want to be free from her? Is that why she didn’t want to marry?

In the end, Honeymaren decided to grab the bull by the horns and bring up the topic, sort of, with Elsa directly one night as they were enjoying a quiet evening in their goahti.

‘Elsa,’ Honeymaren said to get her attention, ‘where do you see yourself in five years?’

‘That’s a really interesting question actually,’ Elsa said, before she started talking about Athohallan and how she had been experimenting with seeing the future in Athohallan and she had actually seen glimpses of her magic that seemed like future events. Then she presented some of the scientific problems with seeing into the future.

When Elsa finally paused, it took Honeymaren a moment to register this. When Elsa went scientific in her explanations, Honeymaren struggled to keep up.

‘Okay,’ Honeymaren said, stretching the word. ‘I’m not sure what most of that meant.’

‘Sorry,’ Elsa said.

‘Don’t be. You’re cute when you’re excited, but what about when you’re not in Athohallan. How do you see the rest of your life?’

‘Oh,’ Elsa said as though she had never thought about this. ‘In five years, Anna will probably have a few children so I will be an aunt which is very exciting. I might have to help out more in Arendelle when that happens, but I will still be living here with the Northuldra.’

Throwing caution to the wind, Honeymaren asked, ‘and with me?’

Elsa seemed genuinely surprised at that question.

‘What?’ she said. ‘Of course, I will be with you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.’

‘Me too,’ Honeymaren said hoping her relief hadn’t been too obvious, and when Elsa kissed her she realised that married or not, they were committed to each other and would always be together.

~*~*~

It was definitely winter now as snow covered almost every inch of the forest. Honeymaren was helping hand out firewood around the tribe when Ryder told her to come with him for a bit. 

After a short walk, Honeymaren walked into a clearing to find Elsa standing on a heart-shaped block of ice, surrounded by reindeer made from ice and upon seeing her Elsa threw her hands in the air and ice flowers started floating through the sky.

‘Honeymaren Nattura,’ Elsa said, ‘my love, my friend, my partner, my future, ever since I met you everything in my life has fallen into place with you at its centre. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?’

Shaking of the disbelief that this was really happening, Honeymaren replied with a resounding yes, before taking Elsa into her arms for a searing kiss.

‘Surprised?’ Elsa asked.

‘Yes,’ Honeymaren said as Elsa wiped the tears of joy from her face, ‘I didn’t think you wanted this.’

‘Ryder told me you thought that,’ Elsa said. ‘He also mentioned the eavesdropping and scheming.’

‘What choice did I have after I heard you tell Anna you didn’t want to get married,’ Honeymaren said. ‘I didn’t want to put you on the spot.’

‘I just told Anna that to reassure her. She tried really hard to make it possible for us to marry in Arendelle, but the elders wouldn’t go for it so I told her it didn’t matter,’ Elsa said. ‘But it did. Because I want to marry you and then I talked to Ryder and he said Arendellian laws don’t apply here and anyone can marry anyone.’

‘Of course, they can,’ Honeymaren said. ‘Love is love and I love you so much.’

‘I love you too,’ Elsa said pulling Honeymaren back towards the village, ‘and I’m going to show you just how much when we get home.’

**Author's Note:**

> The final day of a rather brilliant week and I still have two prompts to go! It's going to be exciting!
> 
> p.s. proposals always make me feel really uncomfortable, does anyone else have that problem too?


End file.
